Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus for fabricating a three-dimensional object.
Related Art
A solid (three-dimensional) fabricating apparatus uses, for example, a lamination fabrication method to fabricate a solid (three-dimensional) object. In such a lamination fabrication method, for example, a flattened metal or non-metal powder is formed in a shape of layer on a fabrication stage, and fabrication liquid for bonding powder is discharged from a head to a layered powder (referred to as “powder layer”) on the fabrication stage to form a layered fabrication object (referred to as “fabrication layer”) in which powder particles are bonded together. An operation of forming another powder layer on the fabrication layer to form another fabrication layer is repeated to laminate the fabrication layers one on another, thus fabricating a three-dimensional object.